


Birds In Sunlight

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Bora Bora, F/F, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Requested by reader, Smut, honeymoon au, mate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: In the tropics, near the ocean, it is a perfect honeymoon vacation. It can easily put lovers into the mood.





	Birds In Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by gayznlesbianz.

Sunlight shines on heated flesh, glistening with droplets of sweat, as roaming hands traveled across soft skin. Pale legs hung in the air, jerking softly in the humid air, as a deep growl echoed in the room. The sound of the ocean wasn’t far, in fact, it was right outside the deck that spanned onto clear blue waters. The scent of sea salt linger in the air, filling the lungs of desperate lovers. Sharp moans and weak gasps filled the room, leaving a lot to the imagination. 

 

Angela felt hands palm her breast, a bit harshly but warm kisses danced on her neck. Her body felt hot, growing with desire and need. Spreading her legs a bit farther, to display herself more, Angela dug her hands into dark locks. In return, she heard a low purr from her lover. No, not lover. Her newly wedded wife.

 

Fareeha couldn’t get enough of Angela. Her tongue lapped at Angela’s skin, tasting the essence of sweet jasmine mixed with a hint of salt. Well, they did go swimming in the waters of Bora Bora a few hours ago.

 

The day has been filled with adventures, creating lasting memories of their honeymoon. Yet those memories was far from Angela’s mind at the moment. Angela hissed when Fareeha caught a harden pink nipple in her mouth, hungrily sucking on it like a pup feeding on their mother’s milk. A swift tongue stabbed at the caught nipple, making Angela buck her hips a bit. The ache down at her core was unbearable. 

 

After a few sucks, Fareeha released the captured nipple and began to nip at the soft mound, making small red marks on pale skin. Angela’s fingers dug into Fareeha’s scalp in response. She felt Fareeha jerk her hips forward, lunging a harden cock near Angela’s entrance.

 

Angela bit her lower lip, sad that the tip of Fareeha’s cock didn’t penetrate. It only glided in between wet folds, reminding Angela at how wide the girth was. While nervousness filled Angela’s heart, a wave of desire slammed into her core. She moaned when Fareeha began to travel down her body, placing butterfly kisses along her stomach and inner thighs.

 

Fareeha wasted no time to dig her tongue into Angela’s pink folds, sliding the tip against her hole. It quivered on contact, beckoning for more. Fareeha’s tongue lapped against Angela’s entrance, catching a swollen clit into her lips. Gently sucking on the clit, Fareeha proceeded to slowly enter two fingers into Angela.

 

Angela felt a nice stretch when the two fingers slipped in, her walls clamp on those fingers, sucking them in. She dug her hands into the bedsheets, bucking her hips into Fareeha’s mouth. Fareeha proceeded to slip the fingers in and out, against the tug of Angela’s walls. Her tongue flicked the clit in circles, eliciting a loud moan from Angela.

 

Fareeha curled her fingers upward, rubbing against velvet walls, exploring the tight cavern. As Fareeha’s exploration continued, the walls recede a bit, loosening up. Fareeha kept testing on which side make Angela moan louder. She found that making a ‘come hither’ motion with her fingers, rubbing the frontal walls, got the best reaction out of Angela.

 

After a few more thrusts, Fareeha pulled her fingers out, making Angela whimper. Yet, it was replaced with the tip of her aching cock. Angela hisses as she felt the tip probe her gently, making her whine. The nerves started to build up again. Would it fit? Is it too big? How much of it will hurt? Will it feel good?

 

Angela felt Fareeha lean down, resting her forehead on top of Angela’s, placing assuring kisses on her cheeks. She rocked her hips, not entering Angela yet. The base of her shaft easily slid on Angela’s sex. With shaking hands, Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck, kissing her wife.

 

In a small and hoarse whisper, Fareeha asks, “Are you ready?”

 

Angela nods her head as she says, “I am.”

 

“I’ll go slow. If it hurts, you can tell me to stop.” Fareeha reminded Angela as she gripped her length, lining it up with Angela’s entrance. “Just relax.”

 

Angela whimpered as she felt the tip of Fareeha’s cock start to push. A sudden splitting pain erupted from her body and Angela yelped, jerking her head back into the pillows. Her legs clamp around Fareha’s waist, digging her heels into the Alpha’s lower back. With her lips tightly sealed, Angela dug her face into the crook of Fareeha’s neck. Her walls tighten and loosen repeatedly, trying to accept Fareeha inside.

 

Fareeha slowed herself down, slowly rocking her hips forward. She felt the walls painfully tighten on her tip as it slid through, sucking it in. Her hips continued to push in, sinking more of her cock inside. Her ears was filled with the sounds of Angela’s whines and gasps.

 

As Fareeha continued to push, Angela felt the pain subside. Her walls pulled the cock inside, welcoming it into the molten heat. It didn’t take long until Angela felt Fareeha completely inside, snugged and tight. Her legs quivered a bit, hanging in the air as they were being supported by Fareeha’s thighs.

 

After a few moments, Fareeha started to move at a painfully slow pace. Angela’s walls refuse to let her cock move out of her. It tighten and clenched, sucking her cock as deep as it could go. Fareeha hisses, feeling her cock twitch as it was exposed to the open air. When about half of her cock was out, Fareeha slipped inside. Angela screamed as she felt Fareeha’s cock instant rub her walls, eliciting a carnal pleasure from it.

 

The pace grew a bit faster. Then a bit faster. Over time, Angela felt the cock slide into her easily, coated with a thin layer of her essence each time. The sounds of wet noises filled their room, almost washed away by the ocean’s waves spurring outside in the hot daylight hours. Angela felt her legs jerked a bit back, closer to her chest. Fareeha ran her tongue along Angela’s neck, clamping her teeth onto the exposed skin. Her arms surrounded Angela’s head, keeping her safe as her hip drilled into her. The bed rocked softly, and then roughly, as Fareeha found a pace that seem to make Angela a whimpering mess.

 

Fareeha’s teeth dug deeper into Angela’s skin as her cock rammed into Angela’s sex. Angela found herself digging her teeth into Fareeha’s skin, digging into it. She could taste Fareeha and the salt, her tongue lapped against tanned skin. Angela felt like her body was fire, being enforced by the cock that continue to ignited her. Her walls tightly held onto Fareeha, milking the cock desperately.

 

Their bodies felt like they were on a high, reaching the peak. Angela clamp her teeth and started to draw blood, urging Fareeha to do the same. Their grip on each other spurred them to release. Fareeha felt her cock uncoil and snap, releasing her seed into Angela. Angela felt her body melt, being overflowed by this white hot pleasure. Her eyes closed, Angela felt Fareeha continuing to ram inside during it, making their bodies overload with this high.

 

Angela’s sex felt overfilled, being pumped by Fareeha’s thrust. Droplets of Fareeha’s seed dripped out of her as her thrusts drew to a slower pace. As Fareeha’s grew limp, she performed a few lazy thrusts, wanting to stay inside of Angela.

 

Letting go of Fareeha, licking at the teeth marks, Angela ran her hands across Fareeha’s upper back to ease her. Fareeha responded by sucking on the mark she made on Angela, making it grow a darker shade of purple. Their afterglow was shared, basking in each other with small affections. Comforted by the swishing of the water outside their room, along with the idea of being alone in their private room, Angela and Fareeha relished in this moment. A precious memory to think about when they recalled their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by gayznlesbianz.
> 
> Trying to unwind from finals. Thanks for the request!


End file.
